


And Best of All...

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto knows how to distract them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Best of All...

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of Shunpei and Gai being related all by myself. However, so did approximately 5 billion other people. XD So don't worry that I think I'm being incredibly insightful but noticing the resemblance...

After some very meaningful looks from other people in the house, Haruto'd worked out what to do. He'd ducked out to the nearest shops, found something suitably distracting, then he'd returned.

They were still arguing, of course. Clearly audible even through closed doors. Shunpei's half brother Ikari Gai seemed like a nice enough person, except when he and Shunpei got going on this. 

"No _way,_ nii-san, Kamen Riders are still better!"

"Shunpei! Sentai teams stress teamwork!"

"Kamen Riders work together sometimes. And you said that already!"

"They stress repetition, sometimes, too!"

"You said _that_ already!"

"They stress repetition, sometimes, too!" 

There was a crash. Haruto pushed the door open to see Gai in a ridiculous pose and Shunpei somehow underneath a cat statue. He could've sworn there was no cat statue in this little spare bedroom he'd let Shunpei use. 

"Haruto," Shunpei said with relief. To do him credit, Gai darted over to help him up. "Which do you think is better?"

"He'll say Kamen Riders, won't you, Haruto-san," Gai said grumpily. 

Haruto nodded, then waved the bag in his hands at them both. "I know what's more important, though...?" he said enticingly. 

Shunpei's face lit up, as something went 'pop' and Gai reeled back with the statue in his arms. "You went shopping! What did you get?" 

"Tights in neon blue, yellow, and fuchsia, with matching legwarmers with a picture of a duck on each one. Two pairs." 

Haruto reeled back as he was engulfed by a tide of excitable ukes. This was much better than the endless fighting. 

Well, mostly, he thought, as he fought to extract his foot from where Gai was kissing it.


End file.
